Sweethearts
by Chazzie-Chan
Summary: AU story set in Storybrooke high school, where Samuel Gold is the typical bad boy of the school, making fights with other students, always making deals and having things his way. However things are about to change for young Gold as a new transfer student enters his class, Belle, the innocent looking book lover, who to Gold looks awfully familiar.


_**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm here writing a story about my favourite couple Rumbelle! OUAT has got to be one of my favourite TV shows ever! So I'm so excited to write this story! So first off this is an AU story so it's going to be verrryyy different. I mean this by that this is set in a high school setting, and no it's not going to be typical Teacher/Student fantasy story, there's a catch you see! Basically Rumple will be in teenage form, don't worry the story will explain why! I've used Steven McQueen as a model for teen rumple as I thought he kinda looks like a young Robert Carlyle, however I will be writing scenes about fairy tale land also so you can still imagine Rumple :P and Belle will be a younger version of Emilie de Ravin but with brown hair still, obviously hahaha. Anyway enough of me rambling! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**~Sweethearts~**

**In Storybrooke High School, Samuel Gold is the typical bad boy of the school, making fights with other students, always making deals and having things his way. However when a new transfer student, Belle, enters his class, she suddenly intrigues him, almost as if they had met before, will she be able to change his malicious ways and see the man behind the beast? Or will his dark power overcome him so he runs away.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1:~Who could ever love a beast?~**

The back of the school cafeteria was always the most feared place in the school, everyone knew if you were found there something terrible would happen to you. That's because it was_ his _place. The dark one's special area. None of the teachers would have known, as other students were too scared to tell. Even if a teacher found out, he wouldn't be afraid to turn them into one of his victims.

As the bloody faced student panted on the concrete ground with his back pushed up against the brick wall, a shadow figure stood opposite, his black assemble which consisted with dark jeans and a leather jacket, help brought out his blackened eyes.

"Please, please don't," the victim, pleaded, his bright blue eyes were filled with tears, his arms were too weak to beg. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I'm sorry!" his voice was croaky and out of breath, his tears strolling down his bruised and bloody cheek.

"But you see dearie, sorry isn't good enough." a well-spoken voice said, it sounded so casual, almost as if he was talking to a close friend. But the smirk on his face revealed his sinister self. He grabbed the poor unfortunate soul's chin, his grip hard enough to break the victim's jaw. "One thing you've got to know before you make deals with me is that you can't make promises that you can't keep," he pushed the bloody face away, as if he was throwing away rubbish, "now have you learnt you lesson?" he said mockingly.

Shaking with fear the victim nodded his head, the dark one smiled with glee and shooed the peasant away. He stumbled away, running faster than his breath was panting.

"Oh dearie," he said in tune, the victim stopped and turned, "better go wash that face before chemistry." He smiled kindly to the man, in sarcasm. The poor man gulped and nodded.

"Yes,_ Mr. Gold_" he muttered.

After hearing the teenager run, Gold chuckled to himself. "Honestly," he thought out loud "these kids treat me far too formally, I thought we were friends!" shouting sarcastically, he laughed to himself as he sat on dried grass ground. Sighing with boredom, his smile turned to a gloomy straight line, "guess that's what I get," he muttered, fiddling with his hands "everyone feels afraid to call me _Sam"_ he rolled his eyes, chuckling at his own power. The truth was, Samuel Gold was lonely.

He never really had friends, not even in his classes. People were only nice to Sam so he wouldn't hurt them. In his lunchtimes Sam normally went somewhere he could be by himself, the rooftop, the abandoned music room, even the library. The only person he really talked to was Regina, who you could say was his guardian. But sad little Gold lived by himself, ironically in one of the biggest estates in the whole of Storybrooke, Regina only came once in a while to criticize him and complain about why things weren't going her way. He would just sigh and tell her leave, every time she would, even though she always got annoyed when he said so.

Somehow he didn't feel right in this town, as if he didn't belong, but he felt if he left he would lose everything. His money, which he must have inherited from his dead parents, his precious items, at which he kept in his pawn shop, which also was probably a family business so of course he had to look after it, but most importantly his power, he couldn't lose that special power he had not just at high school, but also throughout the town.

He knew everything about the town. He knew everything about everyone in the town. He was a good listener.

Suddenly the school bell rung, the noise echoed through Sam's head as he got up with a look of disgust, it was homeroom hour, he hated homeroom, mainly because his tutor always seem so _happy_, with a smiling grin on his chubby face that made his cheeks rosy. Sam shivered, he was too cheesy for words, it wasn't natural for someone to be so happy all the time, at least that was what Sam thought.

Walking through the halls, he pushed past other students who resisted shouting as soon as they noticed it was him, the dark one, they called him. He didn't mind, it was a new persona of him, he was glad he was remembered by all, he was an identity known, a figure in which people would tell gruesome stories about. Sam didn't complain, he liked it.

As everyone went inside their classrooms, Sam noticed something on the glassy floor. It was a book, Sam picked up in curiosity, on the front cover there was a curly white font which said 'Wuthering Heights' with an image of dying rose with the caption "Love never dies", Sam rolled his eyes, it was another one of those romance girly novels again, still, he felt as if to look after it, maybe read a chapter to laugh at the cheesy romance. So he carried it with him to homeroom, reading the back as he walked through the classroom door.

"Oh I see you're late again, like always!" his teacher said, grinning with happiness. Sam sighed as he slumped into his chair. "Well it doesn't matter anyway! You've haven't missed much." He chuckled, Sam bit his cheek to control his annoyance, opening the book to not make contact with his teacher.

As he flicked through the pages, he stopped when he noticed a paper rose inside one of the pages, as if it was a bookmark of sorts he turned it over with the word "beauty" written on it, he raised an eyebrow, this obviously belonged to a girl, and she also had a clear obsession with roses. He chuckled and glanced at one part on the page in which the bookmark was placed, it read,

" _**It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now; so he shall never know how I love him: and that, not because he's handsome, Nelly, but because he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same; and Linton's is as different as a moonbeam from lightning, or frost from fire."**_

He frowned at that, he didn't really believe in soul mates, or he didn't believe he had a soul mate, no one could really be the same as the dark creature that he was.

No one.

"Everybody pay attention! I'm so happy to announce that we have a new student joining us!" this made Sam's ears perk up, new student? But no one new ever came to Storybrooke, let alone move, even if they didn't surely he would know about it. "She's moved all the way from Australia! Isn't that exciting? Now you all must be super nice to her! Remember what I always say, make other people smile!" He said gleefully, Sam was confused, why Stroybrooke? Why would anyone want to move to Storybrooke? Something seemed strange about this.

It was almost as if time stopped as the door slowly opened to reveal a beautiful, smiling girl enter the classroom, Sam's jaw dropped as he was mesmerized by the strange girl. Her brown hair bounced in ringlets, as she gracefully walked across the room, bright blue diamonds shone from her eyes as she glanced across the room.

"I'm sorry, did I come too late?" She said in a soft accent, she smiled apologetically at the teacher as he shook his head.

"No no, you're perfectly fine! The class are so excited to finally meet you!" he said reassuring her. "So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" he asked.

She sighed with relief and turned facing the class, Sam watched her completely in awe, suddenly he realized what he was doing and shook it off, there was no way in hell he would check her out, let alone have a crush on her, so he pouted, looking down and folding his arms to look bored. "Hello, my name's Isabelle French, but you can just call me Belle, my favorite things are books, flowers and I love to travel, which is why I'm so happy to be here and I hope we can all be great friends!" She said grinning at everyone, Sam looked up, only to make eye contact with her, her lips parted and her eyes looked confused, he frowned at her which only made her shake her head and smile some more.

"So where should I sit?" she asked, knowing already what the answer was going to be as she stared at the empty chair and table next to, him. The teacher pointed to that exact spot. She breathed out nervously as she strolled over to the table, putting her red satchel on top as she delicately slid into her chair, her gaze was fixed on Sam.

"What are you looking at?" he said aggressively, he expected her to jump from her seat, terrified to speak instead she just smiled.

"I just wanted to say hi," she spoke softly, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, blue eyes sparkled as her dainty mouth said "Hi".

"Hey." He muttered, looking back down at the book.

She tried to meet his eyes, leaning herself on her desk as if she was trying to read the book also.

"What now?" he said, his tone angry.

"I was just was wondering what your name was?" she asked, intrigued by his grumpiness.

"Guess." He said bluntly.

She smiled with glee, guessing games were always her favorite. "Okay, let's see, how about…Fredrick?"

He stayed expressionless, flicking through the pages to try and show an indicator.

"I'll take that as a no then," she giggled "what about Aiden?" still a blank face was imprinted on him "Joshua?" all she could hear from him was a sigh. Glancing over at the book he was reading, she had the title catch her eye, she smirked. "Oh I know! Heathcliff!"

"Heathcliff? What kind of name is Heathcliff? Who in their right mind would name someone Heathcliff?" He argued with her, he was finally looking at her now, as she sat on her chair, she started giggling.

"Someone like Emily Bronte?" She said sarcastically. He looked back at the book's front cover with the name Emily Bronte imprinted in the lower right hand corner. The corner of his mouth smiled, she noticed this and bit her lip. "So Wuthering Heights, great book, one of my favorites."

He nodded agreeably, "It is pretty good." She laughed, he could sense the whole classroom being confused at to how this girl can talk so casually with the horrid beast. He liked it though, it was nice to have some company.

"What about Sam?" She said, he froze in shock, she bent her head "Do I have it wrong?" he was lost for words, gulping he shook his head.

"No, it's…it's right, my name's Samuel Gold" he said nervously.

"Samuel?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "that sounds too formal, can I just call you Sam?" she said, looking at him with puppy eyes, he could feel his heart racing a bit, but he shook it off.

"Sure." He said. She smiled, looking at her he finally noticed something, he stared at her, frowning and at loss for words.

"Have we met before?" He asked.

* * *

_**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS! Just a few things I wanted to say before you leave! Basically since this is set in Storybrooke, I just wanted to say yes, I know things don't seem right in the OUAT logic in this chapter, but all that will be revealed later so please don't say I'm not sticking to OUAT logic cus I am! You just need to find out! Also I just wanted to explain why Gold's character might seem a little different than he actually is when he meets Belle, the reason I made a nervous wreck is because he literally has no friends what so ever(poor rumple **__**), so he feels really strange talking to a really pretty girl obviously (it really is like high school!) and also Belle is acting normal with him as she senses a familiarity, which will also be shown very soon! Anyway please leave reviews and favorite it! It would be so awesome if you did :D Also if you have any questions about the story I will answer them in the next chapter, without giving spoilers :P**_

_**Live happily ever after for now guys!**_


End file.
